Soulmates
by JackValentine
Summary: Sheamus/OMC angsty fic.


**TITLE: **Soulmates

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly)/OMC

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **Angst

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This "happened" when SmackDown took place in Dublin.

And now a couple of words about my OMC :3 His name is Daniel Eagan, he's a student, 23 years old. Has short brown hair, big brown eyes with long eyelashes and a pretty pale skin, but, seriously, nobody looks pale when Sheamus is around :D He's 5'9'' and he's kinda skinny.

Enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own Sheamus, but Daniel Eagan is my very own creation and he is totally and completely MINE.

1 a.m. Daniel almost fell asleep while studying for his exam, when he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who could it be, he yawned and got up, approaching the door. When Eagan opened it, he froze for a second and blinked a couple of times. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Stephen…

Farrelly was just standing there awkwardly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, since he imagined this moment being totally different. As Stephen was looking into Daniel's big, dark-brown eyes, it seemed to him like he saw the reproach, the blame in them. The blame and the pain. Sheamus could understand it. Once again he thought: "Maybe it would be better for both of us, if we just stop? Maybe, we'll be better off without each other?" Those thoughts gnawed him every single day. Shattered him. Wouldn't let him sleep at night. But still Stephen couldn't make the decision, the right choice. Farrelly hated himself for being egoistic enough not to let go. He knew that he had to put an end to this someday, but a single thought of all these feelings and emotions being thrown away was killing him. All these years… For nothing. In vain.

But now, as Stephen was looking into Daniel's eyes, he almost made the hardest choice of his life. He was ready to carry out the sentence, when suddenly Eagan stepped forward and hugged him. Daniel buried his face in Sheamus' wide chest and snuggled to him, without saying a single word. Stephen felt the warmness envelop him. Farrelly pressed the smaller man even closer and closed his eyes. Stephen realized that if he left Daniel, his life would be even worse. Daniel was his haven. His salvation.

OOO

Daniel clenched his legs wrapped around his lover's waist even tighter and hissed in pain. He was clinging desperately to the sheets and breathing heavily. Even though Stephen was very gentle, Eagan was hurting tremendously. He was tight like a virgin, because during the months and months of loneliness he didn't even attempt to find anybody. Ever since Daniel met Stephen, all the other men became invisible to him. He wasn't ever attracted to anybody, so he just waited for Farrelly to appear. Daniel never knew when is it going to happen, but he was always waiting. He never asked if Stephen was cheating on him, if it's even possible to talk about cheating, when there is practically no relationship. Eagan just didn't want to make Farrelly uncomfortable, because he knew that the answer was "yes". But Daniel never blamed him.

The smaller man let out a loud moan as Stephen pushed deeper. He arched his back and clung to Farrelly's wide shoulders, leaving red marks on his pale skin. Daniel closed his eyes, concentrating on his feelings. The pleasure, the pain, the warmth of his lover's body, the firmness of Stephen's cock inside him – Eagan wanted to remember everything, because he knew… It wasn't going to last.

OOO

Daniel was lying there wide awake, examining the red stripes on Stephen's back. Some of them were thin and bright. They were fresh, they came in sight just tonight and they were Daniel's perpetration. But the others were thick and pale. Left by the kendo sticks, turnbuckles, ringposts, steel ladders and chairs.

Stephen was shivering, folded in the fetal position; he was moaning and whimpering in his sleep. Such a big man, muscular and tall, he looked strangely fragile and defenseless. Naked, ridiculously pale, all covered in bruises. The un-styled unnaturally red hairdo looked wild and inappropriate. He looked lost. Broken.

Daniel couldn't watch his lover like this anymore, so he half-rose leaning on his elbow, stroked Stephen's shoulder carefully and hugged him from behind waking him up.

Steve?.. Steve, what's wrong?

Stephen turned around to face Daniel. He sighed deeply and wiped his eyes, hissing softly, because he forgot there was a bruise under the left one.

I don't know… I must've had a nightmare.

Farrelly wasn't surprised. He had nightmares almost every night and Daniel was in every single one. Night after night, Stephen was losing Daniel in so many different ways.

Are you okay? – Daniel sounded concerned. He was scared. He has never seen Stephen so lost before.

I'm not sure…

Farrelly sighed and hugged Eagan, pulling him closer.

At this moment, it seemed to both of them like things are never going to be the same anymore. At this moment it seemed like it's impossible to live without each other, impossible to walk away, impossible to disconnect. They felt like they were one. And as they fell asleep, no nightmares could destroy this connection anymore.

OOO

The souring beeping of the alarm clock broke through Daniel's sleep. As he woke up, he immediately turned the hellish machine off. Eagan decided that the university can wait and that it will be fine to miss one day, because last night he barely got some sleep. The smile flourished on Daniel's face as he remembered the reason why he was up all night. He turned around… Just to discover that the other side of the bed was empty. Not willing to believe and pushing the thoughts away, Eagan got up and went through the whole flat. Kitchen. Living room. Even the bathroom… Empty. The apartment looked grey and lifeless again. Not a single sign of Stephen once being here was left.

Feeling the power leaving his body, Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. He hated himself for letting the hope leak through him. For letting himself forget all the troubles. He once again let the dreams cloud his mind, chose the sweet lies over the bitter truth. And now, as they went this high the day before, it was oh so painful to fall, to face the reality again.

Stephen simply disappeared. Like a ghost. Like a mist. Like he always did.

A single crystalline tear ran down Daniel's cheek, not to ever be seen.

OOO

Sheamus was looking into the airplane window, watching the grey clouds flying by. He sighed loudly and leaned his forehead against the cold glass surface. He couldn't get Daniel's jaded brown eyes out of his mind. Stephen felt like being torn apart on the inside, like the part of him was left there, on the ground. And he knew that it was so, Daniel was the part of him, impossible to take away. That's why he was hurting every time like for the first time, the thought that he can do nothing about it hurting Farrelly even more. It all happened just to repeat again and again. They can't escape this vicious circle.

Sheamus remembered saying: "I can't give up on my life for you" when he left Daniel for the first time, when he moved to the US. And now, just now, Stephen realized that he could. He could give up on his life. And what's the worst… He already did.


End file.
